


Love Comforteth

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is comforted by his memories of Justin. Brian POV.





	Love Comforteth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

If I had a bad day at work,  
Or spilled coffee on my shirt or some important paper,  
All I'd have to do is think of him,  
And his smile,  
And I was comforted.  
If I was stressed over something stupid,  
Like a clashing tie  
Or an irritating weather forecast,  
I'd think of his hands when they sketch something so much more   
beautiful than what is acctually there  
Or his hands when they're caressing my skin,  
And his smile like sunshine,  
And I was comforted.  
If I was upset over a scent on him that wasn't me  
Or an unfamiliar taste in his mouth  
Or some violin player that was more than I could ever be,  
I'd think of the way he looked at me  
Or danced with me  
Or smiled at me,  
And I was comforted.  
And now that I ache over a look that he gave,  
And a choice that he made,  
And a kiss not received by me,  
And a smile without my name on it,  
I think of him,  
And his hands that were so delicate when touching the skin of someone   
he knew too well,  
And his eyes that sparkled, as if sprinkled with electric blue   
diamond dust, when they fell on me,  
And the way he moved like an extention of me, like a part of me I   
hadn't noticed was missing, when we danced,  
And his sunbeam clad smile that could melt a frozen heart and soften   
stoney eyes.  
His smile that could rip the smallest heart apart and then weave it   
with his own.  
His smile that could make someone sworn to seriousness act ridiculous.  
His smile like sunshine.  
And I'm comforted.


End file.
